Connector-less probing has emerged as an attractive form of probing for logic analyzers and other test equipment. In connector-less probing, a customer designs their printed circuit board (PCB) to incorporate a “landing pattern” of test points. The customer then attaches a connector-less probe to their test equipment, and mounts the connector-less probe to their PCB so that a plurality of spring-pins on the probe engage the plurality of test points in their PCB's landing pattern.
One embodiment of a connector-less probe is disclosed in the United States Patent Application of Brent A. Holcombe, et al. entitled “Connector-Less Probe” (Ser. No. 10/373,820, filed Feb. 25, 2003 now U.S. Pat. No. 6,867,609). An alignment/retention device for mounting a connector-less probe to a PCB is disclosed in the United States Patent Application of Brent A. Holcombe, et al. entitled “Alignment/Retention Device For Connector-Less Probe” (Ser. No. 10/644,365, filed Aug. 20, 2003 now U.S. Pat. No. 6.822466).
Agilent Technologies, Inc. (headquartered in Palo Alto, Calif.) markets a number of connector-less probing solutions under the name “Soft Touch”.